The GilmoreGrey Union
by Michael Weyer
Summary: Rory wakes up in a strange bed with a strange man and a gold band...Crossover with Judging Amy.
1. Chapter 1

The Gilmore-Gray Union

By Michael Weyer

I don't own either Gilmore Girls or Judging Amy so don't sue.

Spoilers: Early in season 5 of Gilmore Girls, after season six of Judging Amy with the idea that Amy did not run for Congress but went back to her usual job as a judge.

Thanks to those who first came up with the "When I Woke Up" theme. Enjoy.

POV: Rory

It takes me a moment to realize my eyes are open. You'd think a normal reaction like that would be obvious but in this case it took a moment to fully process. I attribute that to the buzz in my head that at first makes me think a hacksaw is being taken to my head.

Wait. A hacksaw would be hard, sharp and much, much blood involved. I don't feel blood. I'd think I'd feel it if my blood and brains were leaking out so I guess there's no hacksaw or handsaw or other saw involved. Must have been the beer.

Oh no. Beer. Bad beer. Bad beer makes bad Rory.

I lie there, trying to force my brain cells to come together enough to figure out what's going on. Come on, come on, where are the neurons?

Okay…coming back now. Logan talked me into a weekend at Atlantic City. Not quite the little get-together he promised. More a couple of days of goofing off with his friends but hey, I can handle that. Not like I'm exactly bursting with lack of free time as of late.

So let's see…couldn't get into the casino so Logan…

Oh damn. The bar.

It was only supposed to be a nightcap. But that led to another and another and another still and oh damn, damn, damn!

Great. Just great. Last time I got drunk, I smashed up a yacht and got a criminal record. What now?

It's when I shuffle my leg and feel another next to me that I realize I shouldn't have asked. My bare leg. In fact, I realize, the sheets feel really smooth on me like I'm…

Naked.

Oh, God. Naked…that may not be good.

I sigh and brush my hair back and it's as I do, I see a flash on my left hand. I hold it up and see a band on it. A gold band on _that_ finger.

Oh, definitely not good.

I got married. Logan and I got married. Oh damn. Oh bad. Oh, so very, very bad.

I take a deep breath as I turn my head. This is not going to be pleasant. Logan is not going to be happy. Logan is not going to take this well. Logan…

Is not the man lying next to me starting to wake up.

Oh this is so not good on so many levels. Rory Gilmore-Whatever the Hell My Last Name Is Now, what have you done?


	2. Chapter 2

The Gilmore-Gray Union

By Michael Weyer

POV: Vincent

I've woken up drunk before, many, many times. You'd think it'd get easier and yet it doesn't. But I've never woken up to something quite like this before.

I shouldn't have been at the bar, I know that. It was a bad idea, I knew that going in. I shouldn't have tried drowning my problems in liquor, I know that too.

This is how I know I've been living at home too long. I'm automatically defending myself to Mom and Amy.

It was supposed to be a simple assignment, getting some flavor for the next book. I figured Atlantic City should have a good spectrum of people, surely I can find some material there. What could go wrong?

Seeing my ex-wife in town could go wrong. Seeing her with her husband and doctor that she left me for could go very wrong. Bringing up all the pain could go so wrong.

I thought I was over the pain, I really did. I suppose that was pretty naïve of me. You don't give up everything for a woman you love, marry her, move across the country with her, help her through her cancer and not be affected when she dumps you for her own doctor.

It's the sort of thing that sucks away any good humor you had and puts you in a bar. Which I suppose is where a lot of moody authors go to a lot. At least I think it is. Never got to know Hemmingway or Faulkner in person so I can't tell you for sure.

So now here I am waking up in bed hung-over and naked and…

Wait.

Naked. Why am I naked? I don't sleep in the nude. Even when I was married, I didn't do it too often and I certainly never made a habit of it when I became single again. So why…

Maybe if I open my eyes, I'll be able to tell why.

So I do. And I instantly regret it.

I'm staring at a girl. No, not a girl, a young woman. Thank God, it's not a girl. I

mean, not that I'd want it to be a guy, because I wouldn't. But at least it's not a teenager.

She's pretty too, which is a plus, I suppose. In fact, in other circumstances, I can imagine she'd be quite beautiful. Of course, it's hard to judge given her hair is a mess and she's got this deer-in-the-headlights look on her face.

I guess I should say something. Not sure what, of course. I lick my lips and finally open my mouth. "Uh…good morning."

"Morning."

A big silence fills the room. Well, as if it wasn't clear before it's obvious now we didn't spend a lot of time last night talking. I raise my hand up to rub at my face and that's when the glint of gold catches my eye.

I stare at my hand. It takes a moment to realize that the finger is once more adorned with a gold band. It takes another moment to sink in that I stopped wearing my old ring months ago.

Which means…

Oh no. Oh, God, no.

I look up at her with fear in my eyes. "Please tell me…"

She just holds up her hand. Yep, gold ring there too. "Um…are you…Vincent Gray?"

I nod weakly. "How did you know?"

In answer, she holds up a small piece of paper. "Um…it says here. On our…" She takes a deep breath. "Marriage certificate."

I grab it and stare at it. There it is, in black and white. Vincent Gray and….Rory Gilmore. Man and wife.

Oh, God. I don't know who's going to kill me first, Amy or Mom.

"Um…I know this is a bad thing to ask now but…do you remember…using protection?"

Definitely Mom.


	3. Chapter 3

The Gilmore-Grey Union

By Michael Weyer

POV: Rory

Ok….ok….calm…must be calm….calm must be the keyword.

I got married. I got drunk, got married and it's possible I may have gotten

knocked up as well. Oh, this is not good, not good at all. What's Mom gonna say? What's

Grandma going to say? Oh, no, what's Grandma going to say to Mom?"

At least he's good-looking, which I suppose is a plus. Be bad if I got married to some old ugly guy Grandpa's age.

Oh, that is not a visual I should have given myself.

I study him carefully, trying to clear my head. Funny, he looks familiar somehow. He looks under 30 or so, dark hair, not a bad build or face. That face, there's something about it…

It hits me and my eyes widen. "You're Vincent Grey? The author? _A Time of Luck and Kindness_ Vincent Grey?"

He's thrown. Really, he actually backs up from it as he stares at me. "Um…you read my book?"

"Yeah! I loved it! Are you writing another one? I really wanted to see another book from you because you're so talented…" I pause as I realize I'm gushing to my naked husband. "Whoa. Um..sorry, I didn't mean to babble."

"It's understandable," he replies, trying to smile. He's trying to set me at ease. He must be filled with his own confusion and he's concerned about me. Wow.

I realize I've pulled the covers around my body. I know, it might be too late but as I don't remember anything about last night, I'm hoping he doesn't either. "Um…are there…clothes around?"

He glances around too and then points at a pile on the floor. I nod as I get up, sheet around me and walk over. I see my jeans, I see my panties and bra, I see my shirt…

With the buttons ripped off it. Oh. My. God. Did he…

I swallow and try to calm myself. Clothes first, then try to figure this out.

I quickly slide on my panties and pants and then hook up my bra. I glance over to see he's pulled his jeans on. He turns as he pulls over his shirt and I see a scar at his mid-section. "Whoa. What happened?"

He glances at it and I instantly regret asking. "Oh, that. I...got shot a couple of years ago."

"Oh my God!" I don't mean to screech, it just comes out that way.

"This woman was getting robbed, I went to stop it and got a bullet for it."

Wow. I married a Samaritan. Yay me.

Wait, what am I saying? I'm married, there is no 'yay' here. No yay at all.

I take a deep breath. "Um…so…what do we do now?"

He runs his hands through his hair. "I honestly have no idea. I don't know, maybe get an annulment? Or a divorce?" He winces. "I don't want to get divorced again."

"Again?" Oh no, not this. "Um…you're married?"

His head shoots up. "No! No! Not anymore! I was but she…left me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I can't help feel sympathy for him. Lord knows, it doesn't look like either of us are going to get much in the next few days. Which reminds me…

I look around. "Um…you see a cell phone around here? I…I need to call my Mom. I…I think she needs to know."

"Yeah, mine too." By the look on his face, he's looking forward to his call as much as I am mine. I have to wonder what kind of woman his mother is and whether she'll be understanding of her son getting married again.

Me, I've got a bigger problem. I've got to give my mother the call that will finally push her over that fragile edge. Bad, bad Rory Grey.


	4. Chapter 4

The Gilmore-Grey Union

By Michael Weyer

POV: Lorelei

I'm at the desk at the Inn, going over the latest budget figures when the phone rings. I pick it up absently, my mind figuring out how to keep Michel from spitting out French curses when he sees how much our inventory is going to cost this month. "Hello?"

"Mom?"

I instantly forget Michel and his mangling of the English and French languages as I hear Rory's voice. It's been a while since I heard it at all but I instantly catch the fear and worry in it. "Rory? Um, hi. What's up?"

"Mom…I think we need to talk. Um…are you sitting down?"

Being asked if you're sitting down is _never_ a good way to start a conversation so my foreboding level is already high when I walk to a nearby table. "Why? What's going on, honey?"

"Mom…I got married."

I blink.

I blink again.

"Um…weirdosayswhat?"

"I got married. I was drinking and…"

I'm gonna kill him. I am going to hunt this man down and kill him. "Oh, God. Oh, God. You and Logan got married? Oh, no, oh bad, bad, bad…"

"It's not Logan."

"Worse, worse, worse…" I stop as her words hit me. "Wait. Who was it then?"

"Um…his name is Vincent Grey. He's an author, I think I showed you his book once."

"Was it the Motley Crue bio?"

"No."

"Oh, don't know him." Wait…"Honey, how did you…"

"Like I said, I was drinking and then…well…it's sort of a blur and we woke up with the rings and the certificate and, well…"

"Oh my God, Rory, please, please, please tell me there's a hidden camera around here and Ashton Kutcher is coming out to laugh at me!"

"Nope."

"Wilmer Valderrama?"

"Nope."

"Oh, God. Oh, God, Rory, what…how…You're too young to get married! Not that you're at any right age to get married when drunk but…"

"I know, I know. Mom, we just woke up and found out and we're trying to figure this out ourselves. It's…It's a lot to take in."

"Oh, really, you think?" I don't mean for it to sound so sarcastic but my self-control is non-existent at the moment. "Well, you know you're not going through with it. Get a divorce, get an annulment, get a bullet into his head, whatever it takes!"

"Should I call Grandpa's lawyer?"

"NO!" I'm aware of everyone staring at me but I don't care. "No, no, Rory, please, I beg of you, don't tell your grandparents."

"Um…I think they may suspect something if I get pregnant, Mom."

"Rory, don't…just…please, please…" I slump forward, rubbing my face. "How could you do this?" I whisper. "You're smarter than me! Even I didn't do anything this incredibly stupid!"

"You got pregnant with me when you were 16! And you didn't get married!"

"Oh and so you thought you'd make up for that? Whatever happened to just a card for my birthday?"

"I wanted to call you first, to tell you first, to let you know what happened." I can hear a tremble in her voice as she goes on. "But if all you're going to do is run me down and treat me like Grandma taught you, then…then…maybe I'll just take my chances with married life."

I hear a loud click as she disconnects. I stand there, stunned. That last comment hurt, mostly because it was true. I swore I would never be like my mother and now…

Now Rory's done something that in some ways is even worse than what happened to me.

Oh, God, I can't think. I can't handle this, I…I need coffee. I need help.

I need Luke.

"Michel, you're in charge!" I yell as I pick up my purse and head for the door.

"Excuse me?" he whines. "Why should I----"

I whirl on him and give him my best evil glare. "Michel…no lip or I'm calling Homeland Security and reporting you've got a photo of Saddam in your room."

"You are a cruel mistress but-----" I don't wait for the rest, I just storm out and to my place of refuge and good coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

The Gilmore-Grey Union

By Michael Weyer

POV: Amy

My free time is something I cherish a great deal, especially when I'm at work I need a decent bite to eat while I review the upcoming cases. Something to tide me over and set me up for the day. So I'm annoyed when the phone rings.

"Judge Grey."

"Amy? It's Vincent."

"Vincent? What's going on?"

"Ah…well, there's something I needed to talk to you about first."

I stop chewing. I know that tone. That's the tone Vincent uses whenever he's done something really, really screwed up. "Vincent…what's wrong?"

"Well, it sort of depends on your definition of 'wrong.' Some might say it's a beautiful thing, really." He tries to chuckle but I know something is up.

There's a knock on the door as Bruce enters, in his usual dark suit. "Judge Grey, I wanted to go over…" He stops and nods as he sees me on the phone.

"Vincent, I have a full day's docket starting in fifteen minutes. Can you make this quick?" I lift a cup of orange juice to my lips as I listen for his reply.

"I got married last night."

The juice goes spitting halfway over the desk. Bruce instinctively leaps back, a look of amazement on his face. Normally, I'd be pleased about getting some sort of expression out of him but right now, I'm too overcome with shock over what my brother just said.

"You got _what_!"

"Married."

"Married!" I look at Bruce and see his eyes widen. Mine, I'm sure, are bugging out of my skull. "Wha…how?"

"Ah, I think you would know how…"

"To who?"

"Her name is Rory Gilmore."

"Rory?" I rake my brain quickly. "I don't remember you mentioning her."

"Well, that's because we just met last night."

Oh, God, please don't let this be going where I think it's going.

"See, I saw Carol with her husband while I was in Atlantic City and I went to the bar to try and drown my sorrows and…"

Oh, God. It's going there.

"I guess we both had too much to drink and we woke up together with the bands and the license and…"

"Oh, no. Oh my God, Vincent…"

"Yeah, I know it sounds bad…"

"Sounds bad? No, nothing 'sounds' about it, Vincent, this is bad! I can't believe you! I can't believe you could do this!"

"Did I mention we were both drunk?"

"That's no excuse and you know it!" I run a hand down my face. "Oh, God, Mom is going to keel over when she hears this."

"Yeah, that's something I wanted to bring up…"

I know instantly what he wants. "Oh, no. Oh, no, I had to tell her when you got married the last time. You get to tell her now."

"Amy…"

"No!" I don't care how he whines, I don't care how he pleads, I don't care if he's making those little doe-eyed looks into the phone, I am resisting him here. "It's your mess, you tell her!"

"Amy, I…wait…Rory's upset, I have to talk to her. Look, I'll call you back."

"Vincent! Vincent, don't you dare----"

He hangs up and I'm left staring at the phone. I hang it up and slump forward, my head in my hands.

I'm going to have to do it. I really am. I'm going to have to call and tell my mother her son got married, again without warning to anyone.

Well, Rory Grey, whoever you are, you're going to be in for your first two Grey family gatherings. First my mother's funeral when she drops dead of a heart attack, then my brother's when Peter and I kill him.


	6. Chapter 6

The Gilmore-Grey Union

By Michael Weyer

POV: Bruce

I've seen Judge Grey in quite a few moods over the years but I'm hard pressed to remember the last time I saw her so…frazzled. Sure, she's always had that temper but it's rare she just erupts like that on the phone, no less. Then again, from what I gather, it might be for a good reason.

I've only met Vincent a couple of times. He's a good kid, a little juvenile sometimes but he means well. But from what I hear, he just stepped into it big-time and I don't think Judge Grey is going to let him up on it.

She just sits there, head in her hands and moans softly. "Oh, God…Oh, God…"

"Judge Grey? Are you ok?"

She shakes her head but keeps it in her hands. "No. No, Bruce, I'm not."

I lick my lips. "Um…did I hear right? Vincent…"

"Got married to some girl he met in a bar in Atlantic City? Yep."

"Ah." There really isn't much to say about something like this. Especially when the person involved is the brother of your boss. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." She finally raises her head and looks at me. "I'm going to have to tell my mother. She has to know as soon as possible and might as well get it over with now."

I immediately listen to my instinct to leave as I know that is not a conversation for polite ears. I also make a note to push back as much of the docket as I can. It's not for Judge Grey's sake as much for the sake of the defendants.

Seriously, would you want to be sentenced by a woman in that state right now?


	7. Chapter 7

The Gilmore-Grey Union

By Michael Weyer

POV: Luke

I'm in the back, going over some supplies when I hear the sounds of yelling. That's never a good thing for the lunch hour. I come out to see a mass of brunette hair pushing Kirk out the door.

"Um, I'm not done with----"

"Kirk! Out! You can come back in a few minutes but for right now, get out!"

I can feel myself getting pissed. "Lorelei, for God's sake, what are you----"

She locks the door and turns to me. Her face is flushed as if she's been running. She's also heaving for breath and I feel my anger fade as I realize she's upset. "Lorelei? What's wrong?"

She sits down at a table and tries to brush back her hair. "It's…Rory…" She heaves.

"Is she ok? What happened?" I ask in instant concern.

She looks up at me and I can see a numb shock in her eyes. "She got married."

For one brief second, I think she's joking. But not even Lorelei would go this far for a laugh. I feel my jaw unhinge as her words sink in. "She…what!"

She nods. "She called me this morning, she was out drinking and woke up and…"

I'll kill him. I don't care how rich he is, I don't care who his father is, I am going to kill that Logan with my bare hands. "Oh, jeez. I don't….I'll kill him."

"It wasn't Logan."

I stare at her. "What?"

"It wasn't him," she continues. She's staring down, her voice low. "It was a guy she met at the bar."

My jaw is wide open but I barely register it. "She…she did what?"

"My daughter got drunk and married a stranger she met at a bar last night," Lorelei goes on. "And oh boy, is that a sentence I never thought I'd hear myself say."

"Oh my God." I march over to the counter, grab a mug and slam it down. I then grab the coffee pot and move it toward the mug.

"Luke!" I hear her shriek. "What are you doing! That's coffee! You don't drink coffee! You keep telling me it should be illegal!"

"Is Rory really married?"

"Yes!"

"Then I need something and the bars are closed." I throw back the cup, gasping a bit as the elixir of evil washes down my throat. I shake my head as I put the cup down. "Jeez…what…what is she going to do?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know…It just happened, I don't know if they talked about options yet. Of course, it could get more complicated…"

"How?"

"They weren't using protection."

"Ah, Jeez." I rub my temples hard as I slump on a counter seat. "Oh, this is so not good."

"You're telling me. God, I was having a hard enough time with getting her back to school and now this? I'm not old enough to be a mother-in-law! Or a grandmother! I can't…I don't know how…"

"Hey, hey, it'll be okay." I move over to hug her. "We'll handle this."

"Oh, God," she moans as she leans on me. "I suck so bad as a mother."

"No, no, you're not," I quickly say as I stroke her hair. "You don't suck as a mother."

"She's dropped out of school, she has no purpose, she's married…"

"Just…we're get through it, ok?"

She looks up at me with tears streaking down her face. "Really? Are you lying?"

"Well…yeah," I have to admit.

She smiles and gives me a quick kiss. "You're sweet."

I sigh as I lift her to her feet. "Look, how about you go upstairs and try to calm down while I undo any damage to out livelihood, ok?"

"Can I take the pot?"

"No."

"Lukey!"

"I need you calm, Lorelei."

"Coffee makes me calm."

"Coffee makes no one calm. I had one cup and I think I can keep going all day."

"Ooh, dirty."

I smile at that. Keep up the humor and we should be able to handle this new lunacy just fine.


	8. Chapter 8

The Gilmore-Grey Union

By Michael Weyer

POV: Maxine

I'm enjoying a nice morning off, something I so rarely get to do these days. A simple cup of coffee, a nice breakfast, read my paper, just try to enjoy a day without having to deal with the worst of humanity.

When the phone rings, I'm a bit annoyed but don't think much of it as I answer. "Maxine Grey."

"Mom? It's Amy?"

"Amy?" I frown. "What's wrong? I thought you were at work."

"Yeah, I am. I, ah, needed to tell you something. Um…are you sitting down?"

I immediately realize I am not going to like this. Not just because of the question but also because Amy has the same tone in her voice she used when she told me she was getting a divorce. "Amy, what is it?"

"Um, I'm just checking. Are you feeling okay? No, um, chest troubles or anything like that?"

I set the paper down, knowing this won't be a pleasant conversation. "Amy, I'm trying to enjoy my morning off so please don't beat around the bush. What is going on?"

"Okay, Mom, please promise you won't get mad…"

"Words that are usually followed by me having a nervous breakdown."

"It's about Vincent."

"Oh, Lord, now what? Has he done something stupid like get married again?"

There's a very long silence and I feel a chill in my stomach. "Amy…Amy, please speak. Please say that…He didn't…"

"He just called me up from Atlantic City, he saw Carol last night…"

"He married Carol again?"

"No, no, he just saw her, went and got drunk and woke up this morning with some girl he met."

"Oh for God's sake!" I yell as I throw the paper aside. "Who…how old a girl?"

"Um, we didn't quite get to that part. I was sort of yelling at him. I'm assuming she's legal age."

"Oh, God, let's hope so. With your brother, I wouldn't be surprised at him marrying a goat." I rub my temples hard. "How could he do this?"

"They were drunk, Ma."

"Don't use that excuse with me, Amy. And don't try to defend him, not this time."

"I'm not! I just needed to call and tell you."

"He told you to do that, didn't he?"

"Well, he suggested…"

"Oh, God, I cannot believe this."

"I know, Ma, I know. Um…look, I'm sorry, I need to go to court now but I'll call later, okay?"

"Don't bother, I'm going to be using the phone quite a bit today. I'll be giving your brother a serious lashing."

"Tongue-lashing?"

"I'll start there and work my way up." I hang up and rub my face. Oh, I don't believe this. Five weddings in one family and only two of them have been good and proper.

I am getting far, far too old for this.


	9. Chapter 9

The Gilmore-Grey Union

By Michael Weyer

Part 9

POV: Vincent

I watch as Rory paces angrily across the room. I can tell she's pretty upset, well, more upset than the circumstances already warrant. I can see a light sheen in her blue eyes and I realize she's close to crying.

"Um, you ok?" Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Vincent Grey, accomplished author.

She brushes her hair back as she looks to me. "My mom's mad," she softly says. "I mean, she was mad before but now..." She shakes her head as she sits on the bed. "Now, I think she hates me."

"Ah, come on, she can't hate you," I say as I sit next to her.

"You don't know her or me," she retorts. "I've just done something so stupid…"

I try to soothe her. "Hey, as someone who's done more than a few stupid things over the years, trust me when I say that mothers can be very understanding. Sure, they'll hang it over you for the rest of your life, but they can understand."

She gives me a weak smile. "You really suck at cheering people up, you know that?"

"I've been told before."

She shakes her head. "I just feel so….God, I already felt bad about dropping out of Yale and moving in with my grandparents and------"

"Wait, wait, you dropped out of Yale?" I have to admit to being surprised. I know how tough a school that is and this girl doesn't strike me as the type to just drop it.

"Yeah, it was…well…I had a…bad experience with a newspaper editor and…" She shakes her head. "Sorry, it's really hard to get into."

"Okay, I get it," I say as I hold up my hands. "I guess we've got bigger things on our minds to deal-----" I'm interrupted as my cell phone rings. I take it out and open it to speak. "Hello?"

"It was very cold the night you were born. I was in labor for twenty-seven hours. The doctors wanted to use forceps to get you out but I said no, I didn't want you to be harmed in any way, not my darling baby boy."

I close my eyes and let out a huge sigh. "Hi, Mom."

"Vincent," she says and she's using her patented 'it is only through sheer force of will that I am not screaming' tone. "I have put up with quite a lot from you over the years. But this, I must say, completely takes the cake."

"Mom…"

"You got married. To a woman you barely knew. How old is she anyway?"

I pause for a long moment and I hear her sigh deeply. "You don't even know, do you?"

"Um…yeah, of course, I know how old she is! Come on, Mom, do you think I'm a complete idiot?" As I speak, I give Rory a shake while emphasizing the "how old she is" remark to try and let her know what I'm saying.

"Vincent, you truly do not wish me to answer that question right now."

Rory holds up both hands, flexes her fingers twice then holds up one more finger.

"She's 21, Mom." I give her a thumbs-up that she returns.

"21," Mom repeats. "Well, at least she's voting age, which is much higher than my expectations were. But still, Vincent, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't."

"Well, at least you're correct on that. I didn't even know you could do this in Atlantic City! Las Vegas, certainly but New Jersey? Honestly, Vincent, who gets married in New Jersey? Even people who live in New Jersey want to get married somewhere else!"

"Mom, we're trying to figure this out now----"

"Well, you're certainly not going to stay married to her! You can get an annulment, I'm certain you can find a lawyer around there. Preferably one not associated with the Mafia."

"I'm glad you're taking this so well, Ma."

"Oh, Vincent…Vincent, Vincent, Vincent…" I can see her shaking her head now. "When you get back, we are going to have such a long, long talk…"

I wince at that. "Mom, come on, I'm an adult."

"Not the way you're acting, Vincent. This is without a doubt the most idiotic, the most immature, the most-----"

The door suddenly opens and I see a young man enter. He stops in place as he stares at us both in surprise. It's as he does that I finally click onto the fact that this isn't my room.

"Ace?" he asks, his eyes on Rory. "What…what's going on?"

She licks her lips. "Um…Logan….hi…." She looks at me and waves in my direction. "Um, Vincent, this is Logan Huntzberger, my boyfriend. Logan, this is Vincent Grey my…my husband."

As the young man's eyes go wide, I quickly speak into the phone. "Ma…I'm gonna have to call you back."


	10. Chapter 10

The Gilmore-Grey Union

By Michael Weyer

POV: Donna

I know I'm accused of being a little "out of it" sometimes (no idea why) but I can feel something a little different in the air as I march to the courtroom. I've got a case before Judge Grey this morning, typical kid accused of shoplifting thing but I think I can get him off. However, I just heard it's being bumped back a bit and I want to find out why.

I know it's a bit of a leap going from being Judge Grey's clerk to a lawyer appearing in her court regularly. It took me some getting used to having my mentor verbally slap me down at times but that's her job. It's why I've always respected her and use her as my beacon to carry me through my career.

As I come up to the courtroom, I see Bruce coming out, making some notes on a pad and I hurry to him. "Bruce! Bruce, I just learned I got pushed back, what happened?"

"Just rearranging the schedule," Bruce stated. "Nothing big."

He's looking away but I know something is wrong. Bruce has the schedule down to…well, a schedule. I had to work his job a couple of times, I know how hard it is. For him to just rework everything means something big is going down. "Bruce, what's wrong?"

"It's…personal with Judge Grey," he replies.

"Is she okay?" I press, pulling at his arm. "Is she sick? Bruce, come on, it's me!" I give him my best disarming smile.

He stares back and me and then takes a deep breath, looking up. "Well, I guess you'll find out anyway soon." He rubs a hand over his bald head. "Vincent got married last night."

My eyes bug out of my sockets. "WHAT!" Most of the people in the hallway stop and stare at me so Bruce takes my arm and moves me to a corner.

"From what I can tell," he says softly. "He got drunk in Atlantic City and woke up married to some girl named Rory."

"Oh my God," I whisper, reeling from it. "Judge Grey must be…I need to see her." I start to move but Bruce grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Donna, I don't think that's a wise idea."

"Bruce, she needs someone to talk to! I know Vincent, we were roommates, after all. And Judge Grey is my mentor so she needs me to talk to!" I move again and again, he pulls my arm back.

"Donna," he says in that stern tone that always gives me chills. "She's not in a mood to talk now, trust me. I'm working the schedule around to give the defendants a break. You're not going to see her now."

"But Bruce…"

"Donna…" He almost seems to be grasping at something before his eyes brighten. "You're an opposing counsel. It could be seen as improper to be talking to the judge about something so personal right before your client goes on."

My face falls. Damn, he's right. It would be improper. And I'd hate to put Judge Grey in a position like that on top of this family crisis. "You're right…you're right. Okay…I'll talk to her later then."

"That would probably be best," Bruce says as he backs away. I turn and head back down the hallway to try and figure this out. Wow, Vincent married again. That must have been something to see. I wonder who the lucky girl is. I wonder how the Greys will welcome her. I wonder if I should get something.

That's it, I'll get a card and a cake, maybe some nice wedding present. I'll wrap them all up and bring them to Judge Grey tonight, after hours. I'm sure she'll appreciate it. I perk up as I imagine the style of cake to get.

Wow, Judge Grey must feel so lucky I picked her to be my mentor.


	11. Chapter 11

The Gilmore-Grey Union

By Michael Weyer

POV: Logan

I've learned to deal with a lot since Rory and I got together but this is taking things to an entirely new level.

I can't remember exactly what started the fight last night. We were having a couple of beers while hanging with some of my buddies. It seemed we couldn't get into the casino so we moved to the bar, I ordered a round and talked as buddies do.

The best I can recollect, Pete was saying how great it was blowing off college and I pointed out how Ace was following his example. For some reason, she seemed to get upset at that, saying it was a break, not dropping out and they laughed, saying "we all took a break!"

For some reason, she turned that on me and…well, my memory is sorta fuzzy from that point but I guess we went our separate ways. I went to hang with the guys and she said she was going back to the room.

Apparently, she made a slight detour.

I stare at her, then at the guy, who's hanging up his cell phone. He's older than either of us, not bad-looking, I guess but looks kinda too laid-back. I see the ring on his hand and the one on Rory's….

Oh, man. Oh, man, I'm so gonna get blamed for this.

"Married?" I manage to choke out. "Ace…what….how?"

"Apparently, Jersey has yet to adopt the breathalyzer test for wedding chapels," she replies. "Which I intend to take up with the congressmen as soon as I get the chance."

I know she's trying to stay calm but obviously quite freaked out about this, and I don't blame her. I just run my hands through my hair as I try to work my brain around this. My girlfriend is married to another guy. This is wrong on so many levels.

I glance at him and lick my lips. "Ah, Vincent, right? Um…can you…give us a minute?"

He nods slowly and rises up, looking to Rory. "Um…I'll be…." He fumbles in his pants before pulling out his wallet and then his key. "Ah, I'm in 223, I should…get back."

She nods. "Okay…I'll call you as soon as…you know."

"Yeah." There's a very awkward moment as it looks like he wants to give her a hug or a kiss or both and she seems ready to do the same. Finally, they shake hands and he quickly makes his way out.

I watch as she collapses on the bed, her face in her hands. "Oh, God, Logan…I can't believe I got married."

"Are you sure?" I ask. As she glares at me, I quickly add. "I mean, are you sure it's legal?"

She nods and reaches over to hold up a piece of paper. I take it and scan it over. Damn, it looks real to me. I sit next to her and take a deep breath myself. "Well….This is…going to be complicated."

She nods, her head back in her hands. "I know…I gotta get a lawyer, I gotta find out if we can get it annulled, I…I have no idea how we're going to work this out."

"It'll be ok…" I say as I pat her shoulder. I pause suddenly. My mind was so thrown by the shock of hearing her being married that I'm only now realizing…"Oh, shit. Rory…did you sleep with him?"

She stiffens and I can tell she's been trying to avoid that line of thought. "Um…I'm pretty sure we did. We woke up naked and I feel…" She shivers. "You know."

My eyes widen. "Oh, man…I'll kill that bastard!"

"Hey, he didn't…" She looks up at me. "He didn't…he's a nice guy, he's an author! I read his book!"

"Great, he ends up marrying a fan," I mutter. I quickly realize that was the wrong thing to say as she glares at me. "Okay, I'm sorry, it's a lot to handle."

"How do I think I feel!" she yells as she rises up. "You know, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't taken me to the bar!"

"Oh, so it's my fault?" I fire back as I stand as well, feeling a little annoyed. "I didn't make you get married!"

"No, but you made me mad and drunk and when I'm mad and drunk I make bad choices!"

"Again, how is that my fault? At least when I'm drunk, I'm not totally stupid."

She holds up a hand, her face hard. "Okay…we're both hung over, we're both upset and we both have a lot to deal with. Maybe…maybe you should take a walk so we can both cool down before we say anything else we regret."

"Like 'I do?'"

Again, way wrong thing to say as the slap on the face proves. I stumble back, thrown that she actually did it .She seems surprised too but not that sorry. I realize she's right and taking a walk is good so I turn to head out.

I make my way down the hallway, fumbling for my cell phone. She can yell at me for this later if she wants but right now, I know there's something that has to be done and I don't think she'd do it. I pull out my cell phone and get the number from the memory.

It picks up and I speak into it. "Hey, Mr. Gilmore? It's Logan. There's something about Rory I really think you need to know about right away."


	12. Chapter 12

The Gilmore-Grey Union

By Michael Weyer

POV: Emily

I'm sitting down for my afternoon tea in the living room as I go over the plans for the upcoming DAR meeting. The maid (Consuela? No, I fired her last week. Beatrice? No, that was the previous week. Oh, well, I'll get it eventually) hands me my cup and I sip at it as I flip through some magazines. This meeting will help us set up for the New Year's Ball, one of the most important functions of the year and we desperately need it set soon.

I do hope Rory will be calling in soon as I could use her help here. She's been so helpful with all this DAR things. It's good to see that unlike Lorelai, she can understand how important these things are. And it'll be good experience when she does eventually go back to college.

I haven't noticed the telephone ringing and am making some notes from the magazine when I hear Richard's voice bursting from the office. "WHAT!"

I'm immediately thrown by this. Richard doesn't yell that often, certainly not in this house. I frown as I lower the cup and listen. I hear his voice from afar before the office door opens and Richard storms out. His face is flushed and his eyes wide as he enters the living room. "I cannot believe this. I simply cannot…"

"Richard? Richard, what's wrong?"

He runs a hand through his hair, his face marked with shock. "How could she? How could she do it?"

"Richard, what on Earth are you talking about?" I'm rising and following him as he stalks around the room.

"If it hadn't been Logan, I wouldn't have believed it. But it's true and now, now I have no idea what to do…"

"Richard, for Heaven's sake!" I bark. "Stop auditioning for the Macy's Parade and tell me what is going on!"

He turns to face me and I see the look in his eyes, a mix of fear and panic and I'm suddenly struck with the oddest sense of déjà vu. "Logan just called from Atlantic City. Rory…." He takes a deep breath. "Rory got married last night."

It's one of those moments where I can't quite accept what I've just heard. I simply stare blankly at him before speaking. "I beg your pardon?"

"Our granddaughter got married last night," Richard went on. "With some…some man she met at a bar while drunk."

"Oh my Lord," I state in the same blank tone. "How? How did this…" I turn and yell out. "Carla! Bourbon!"

"I do believe that's how it happened," Richard dryly states.

I fire an angry look at him. "Our granddaughter just had a drunken marriage, Richard. I do believe a dose of alcohol is not only called for but highly encouraged in this instance."

The maid is there quickly and handing me the glass. I drown the shot in one gulp and hand it back. "Another, please." As she goes, I face Richard. "Why didn't she call us herself?"

"Fear, I would guess," Richard says and I can see him calming down himself as he absorbs the shock.

"Fear of what? All we would do is the sensible thing of how she has to get an annulment immediately!"

"Emily, let's try to calm down so we can figure this out."

"There's nothing to figure out, Richard! This marriage is over as soon as it can be!"

"Emily," he carefully begins. "Might I point out that an annulment is public and quite probably messy?"

My face falls. "Damn, that's right." I frown. "But more messy than a drunken marriage?"

"Actually, we could try to keep that quiet for a while," he suggests. "I think for right now, we need to talk to both of them. Rory and this Grey fellow she married. We need to sit them down in order to figure this all out."

Carla comes back to hand me my drink and I hold it as I mull over his words. As much as I want this swept up quickly, he's right, this is the more logical thing to do. At least we can meet this fellow and try to see what kind of man he is before we jump to conclusions. While the chances of her marrying a drunk from a good family are limited, it's still possible so we should at least talk to the man. "All right, Richard. Fine, we talk to them."

Richard nodded. "Good. I'll try to get in touch with Rory and talk to her about it."

I nod back. "That's fine. I got a call to make myself." I turn and march my way to the foyer. I pick up the phone and swiftly dial the number I want. I try to compose myself as I wait for it to collect. I need to let Lorelai know how disappointed I am she allowed this to happen and how she contributed to her daughter's situation.

I swear, it is so aggravating to be the only sensible woman in this family.


	13. Chapter 13

The Gilmore-Grey Union

By Michael Weyer

POV: Paris

Having a job is something I'm still getting used to. Going from having Mom and Dad pay for everything to having to actually work for a living is a major comedown for me. So much focus on my studies and I didn't bother to find out if Daddy had been paying his taxes on time. So now while he and Mom prepare for a vacation to Club Fed, I've got to earn a living in order to keep college going.

I have to admit I'm enjoying working for Ms. Gilmore. She was always nice to me, even when I was something of a bitch in high school. She understands how dedicated I am and I do believe she's grateful that to achieve helped Rory succeed as well in school.

So I'm arriving at the Inn to check over some information for a big shindig she's hosting next week. Funny, I wasn't into the whole lifestyles and traditions of the blue bloods thing but I'm getting the hang of party planning. True, I'd much rather be running my own Fortune 500 company but even Martha Stewart had to start somewhere. I just won't make the mistake of being caught.

The desk is empty when I reach it so Michel is probably massacring both the French and English languages yelling at someone. I set my folder down and am ready to look for Lorelai when the phone rings. I pick it up and speak professionally. "Hello, Dragonfly Inn, may I help you?"

"Yes, is Lorelai in?" a familiar female voice comes on.

"Not at the moment. May I take a message?"

"Just tell her to call her mother as soon as possible. And when I say that, I do mean, as soon. As. Possible." She hangs up, leaving me a bit chilled at her tone.

I'm hanging the phone up when Lorelai walks in, her face tired. "Hey, Paris," she says to me absent-mindedly. "Sorry, had to…get something before I go back to Luke."

"Okay," I say, a bit thrown by her downbeat attitude. "By the way, your mother called."

She stops and looks at me. "What?"

"Your mother called. Just a minute ago. She wanted you to call back and she sounded mad."

Her fatigue disappears and is replaced by pure horror. "Oh, no," she whispers. "Oh, God. Oh holy celestial pantheon!"

"What's wrong?" I ask, worried if she's finally having a nervous breakdown. It's not like she doesn't have cause with what Rory's done and the inn and everything. Frankly, I'm amazed she's not drinking. My mom does and she doesn't have half the problems Lorelai does. Well, actually, she does now but she can't afford the booze. I wonder if they even give you booze in the slammer. It's a federal prison so maybe they do.

Wait a second, she just said something. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Rory got drunk and married a guy she met in a bar last night."

I'm stock still for a moment before the shriek escapes my lips. "She did WHAT!" Everything stops and stares at me but my gaze is focuses on Lorelai, who just nods. "Yep. And since I'm pretty sure that 'what happens here, stays here' thing only works in Vegas, we're going to have to deal with the fallout."

"Holy crap!" I yell. "I can't believe this!"

"Already drunk that kool-aid, kiddo," Lorelai sighs. She faces the desk and steels herself. "Okay…okay…I need to call her." She pauses and shakes her head. "I can't call her. I can't talk to my mother right now, I can't…."

"Breathe, breathe!" I quickly tell her, gripping her arms. "Listen, maybe you should go home and try to rest."

"No, I tried resting at Luke's, it didn't work. I need to be moving, I need to do something because if I sit down and let this impact me, I'm going to completely collapse." She runs her hands through her hair. "I can't believe she did this…This is so…so…"

"Stupid! How can she be so stupid! Like she wasn't throwing away her life before, she gets married to boot?" I wave my arms frantically. "She has no job, no income, no insurance, no college degree. I'm smarter than her and I'm having problems adjusting to actual work! How's she going to handle that and marriage too? She can't do this, she has to find a way out or she'll…she'll fall between the cracks, she'll be in a dead end job and ten years from now, we meet at the Chilton reunion and she'll be overweight and carrying a pair of kids under her arms who will be tearing their hair out and everyone will be pointing and going 'aww' when they're really thinking 'ha, ha, look who didn't reach her potential and turned into a big failure with her life.' We have to do something, we have to----"

"Paris!" Her word stops me in place and I take a huge breath. "Right…right…we gotta talk first before we handle this. So you want me to handle Rory or your mother?"

"Um…well…" She seems to be trying to figure something out. "Right now, I'll handle my mother. I wouldn't wish her mood right now on anyone. It's like being caned, after the first lashing, it doesn't sting as much."

"Okay, I'll get to Rory then." I turn and march to the desk phone. "Why don't you use the one in your office?"

"Paris…" I hear her calling but I'm already picking up and dialing. Someone has to put this girl on track and damn if I won't try. As the line rings, I steel myself. Okay, Paris. It's time to turn the bitch firmly to 'on.'


	14. Chapter 14

The Gilmore-Grey Union

By Michael Weyer

POV: Peter

I remember a while ago complaining to Amy and Mom about how often they seemed to cut me out of the loop on things. From Amy's divorce to Vincent leaving town to that whole stalker business, I always seem the last to know about things in this family.

Now I'm wishing they'd kept that up.

I was on my lunch break when Amy called and gave me the news. It was good she caught me at the beginning as it gave me an hour to calm down and try to sort things through. I cannot believe Vincent could do this. I always knew he was irresponsible but this is taking it to a whole new level.

I could excuse the first marriage, he was in love with the woman and was afraid of losing her to cancer. I get it, it's even noble in a way. I do wish he'd given us all some warning first but Vincent always did things his way.

But this…marrying a girl while drunk….I just can't believe he'd do something this idiotic.

I've been mulling it over before making the call. I know he's already had an earful from Amy and Mom, which should be more than enough. But in a situation like this, I think a brotherly talk is more than called for.

"Hello?"

"Vincent, it's Peter."

I hear him sigh. "I assume you've heard."

"Yeah, I have."

"Listen, Peter, if this is another ass-chewing, save it. I've got the first licks from Amy and Mom and I'm sure they're sharpening the knives for when I get back. I want to enjoy my days as a whole man while I can."

"Vincent…look…I'm having a hard time dealing with this."

"That makes two of us."

"Look, Vincent, I know we've had our problems but you're still my brother and I still love you. I actually pretty much have to. So I just want to make sure you can…handle this."

"I don't know how we're handling it yet, Peter. Rory's upstairs with her boyfriend…"

"Wait a minute, boyfriend!" I yell.

"Yeah, he came in after I talked to Amy and Mom. And if you tell them about this before I do, I will make you hurt."

I let that go as I continue. "What kind of girl is she, anyway?"

"Well, we haven't had a lot of time to talk. At least, not that I can remember. In fact, I can't remember all that much which might be a blessing."

"But from what you've seen so far?"

"She's…well, she's smart and she seems to have a sense of humor. She loved my book."

"I thought you said she was smart." Cheap but I can't resist.

"I get the feeling she's been having some troubles and I can't…well, I can't just dump this right now. I have no idea what we're doing next but I at least want to get to know this girl a little."

"Well, she is your wife so that's probably a good thing." I pause before speaking. "Is she pretty?"

He pauses himself. "She's…well, yeah. Beautiful, in fact, if she got cleaned up a bit."

I can't help but smile. "You like her?"

"Oh, Peter, come on, don't even…"

"Hey, I'm not saying I approve and you have to stick with it. I just want to…well, see if your judgment of women is better drunk than sober."

"Are _you_ giving _me_ marital advice?" The sarcasm is evident.

"Okay, I get it." I brush at my beard. "Listen, I know you're dealing with a lot right now. Just…if you need to talk to someone…give me a call, ok?"

"So…you're on my side?"

"Until Mom and Amy say otherwise. Then you're on your own. I'm not suicidal."

He actually laughs at that and I feel a bit better. "Thanks, Peter. I'd better go see if she's still with her boyfriend so we can talk. I'll call soon."

"Later, Vincent." I hang up and sit back at my desk. I can't shake a nagging feeling that there was something his voice when he talked about this girl, the way he said her name, like she was something more special than a one-night stand.

I shake the thoughts aside as I try to imagine Mom and Amy's reaction to the boyfriend news. I take back what I thought earlier. Ignorance really is bliss.


	15. Chapter 15

The Gilmore-Grey Union

By Michael Weyer

POV: Lorelai

I steel myself as I pick up the phone and dial the number. I know my mother and I have had some rows before but this promises to be the Helm's Deep of Emily Gilmore meltdowns. The call goes through and I hear her voice. "Hello, Lorelai."

"Wow, Mom, didn't know you were sideling for the Psychic Friends Network."

"I've been expecting your call. I assume you've heard from Rory."

"She phoned this morning."

"And you didn't tell me at once?"

"Well, I was a little busy trying to keep myself from collapsing in a nervous breakdown."

I hear her let out that great big sigh. "Lorelai, this is not a good thing."

"Oh, gee whiz, Mom, I'm sure glad you're here to tell me that!"

"I really don't need your sarcasm right now, Lorelai."

I sigh myself. "So how'd you hear, anyway? Did Rory call you?"

"No, Logan did."

My eyes widen. "Logan!"

"Yes, he found her and her…" I hear her take a huge breath. "Husband together and felt we should know immediately."

For some reason, I can't help but feel a real stab of relief that it wasn't Logan Rory married. I run a hand through my hair as I speak. "Well, now that we both know…how do we handle this?"

"They can't stay married."

"I agree with you on that." Boy, was that weird to hear myself say.

"Good. However, an annulment might not be as easy as we want, not to mention your father at least wants to meet this man."

I blink. "Wait…Dad wants to meet him?"

"Well, yes. I would think you would too. After all, he is now your…"

"Oh, God, don't say it."

"Son-in-law."

"Do you even listen to me, Mom? Seriously, do you?"

"Lorelai, I hardly think you're in a position to argue about not being listened to. For God's sake, your daughter got married while drunk!"

"I know, Mom! I've already yelled at her about it and it just caused more problems. What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to try to put a proper parental hold on her!" she snaps.

"Well, gee, I tried that when I wanted her to go back to Yale but something happened. What was it?" I tap my finger on my chin even though I know she can't see it.

"Lorelai, there's no need to-----"

"Oh, yeah, I remember! You and Dad sold me out and decided to put Rory up instead of sending her back to college like I wanted and you wanted!"

"Oh, so it's our fault this happened?"

"You know, maybe it is!" I yell into the phone. "Maybe if she'd been at Yale like she should have been, she would never have been in Atlantic City in the first place!"

"Your father and I have been trying to support her, to get her to understand her place------"

"As your favored daughter? Don't deny it, Mom. You've been giving her the life you wanted for me, the way you would have had me live!"

"Oh, that is perpostous!"

"Is it? Working at the DAR? Society lunches? All the stuff I didn't like, you're pushing on her."

"She's accepting it and doing quite well….."

"Mom…she had so much going for her. She was going to be a reporter before that bastard's father ruined her!"

"Lorelai------"

"And now she's married! Married! And you actually seem to be encouraging her on this!"

"I am not encouraging her!"

"No? Having her come home with hubby? At the least, you're telling her it's ok and it's not. God, if me and Christopher had done this, you'd have torn us a new one!"

"Christopher was different, Lorelai and you know it. I wanted you married to him as did your father and it was your own fault…"

I tune her out. I so do not need another tale of St. Christopher right now. "Mom, please. We need to get Rory out of this as soon as possible so she can try and carry on some semblance of a life."

"Again, I agree, Lorelai but we also want to at least meet this fellow and at least see what he's like."

I know what she means. She wants to see if there's a chance he's old money too in which case any lawyer called with be handling prenups instead of annulments. I rub my temples as I try to calm down. "Mom…she's my daughter."

There's a long pause and when she speaks I could swear she actually sounds sympathetic. "I understand that, Lorelai. I do. Children…do foolish things and you have to do your best to handle them. I…We will handle this. But just try to let your father and I do our best with it."

Which is like asking Tom Cruise to handle a psychiatric patient. "Mom…we'll talk later." I hang up and take a deep breath, trying to settle the anger inside me.

"Trouble with ze parents?" Michel says as he wanders up.

I glare at him. "Do not push me today, Michel."

He raises his eyebrows. "Oh, really? I assume this has something to do with your daughter's nuptials?"

My head shoots up and I stare at him wide-eyed. "How did you-----?"

"Paris has been spreading it around," he answers.

"Oh, God," I moan as I put my head in my hands. From Paris, it's only a matter of time before Miss Patty gets it at which point, it's gonna spread around town faster than if Karl Rove spilled it.

Oh, Rory, honey, you are in for one hell of a homecoming.


	16. Chapter 16

The Gilmore-Grey Union

By Michael Weyer

POV: Rory

I've just kicked Logan out when the phone rings. I don't want to pick it up. I'm still dealing with Logan being such a jerk to me. I know he's had this attitude and all but this is too much. He's acting like I wanted this and I didn't! I mean, I've wanted to be married but not like this, not to some stranger.

The ringing continues and I finally suck it up and pick up the phone. I bring it up to my ear and speak. "Hello?"

"Rory Gilmore, what the hell is wrong with you?"

I blink at the voice. "Paris?"

She goes on. "I already knew you were on your way down the gutter, Rory but this, this is the final straw! How could you do this? How can you throw your future away so completely?"

"Paris, I…"

"No, don't even try to defend yourself because this is unforgivable! Do you know what you're doing to your mother? Or your grandmother?"

"Wait, Grandma knows?" Icy cold seizes my chest at those words.

"Yeah, she called the Inn and wanted to talk to your mother. I guess she must have found out somehow. But that's not important, what is important is you're going to listen to me right now, Rory!"

"Paris------"

"No, you don't interrupt! Now, I have held my tongue long enough with you quitting Yale. I have tried not to judge you…"

Yeah, like the media and Robert Blake.

"I have tried to understand you and your problems which I still maintain are the fault of that little rich boy punk but this…You get drunk, which is bad enough but you get married to boot? First, do you realize how lucky you are that you weren't taken advantage of, that you weren't raped or mutilated or some other form of fate so horrific it would inspire a 'Law & Order' episode?"

"Paris, can you just calm…"

"But you get married which is far, far worse as you have no college career, no real job, no money of your own and know you have to balance marriage. Well, I am hoping this is your wake-up call, Rory. I'm hoping this makes you realize how low you've sunk and you can start getting yourself back on track because dammit, I need you back on track so I can get back on track!"

I close my eyes and rub my forehead as her rant continues. I've known Paris long enough to know that she's like a volcano, you just have to let her erupt and then wait for the air to clear afterward. She's going on about statistics of young marriages and pregnancies and the difficulty in handling it all and I'm just trying to tune her out and hope I can get a word in edgewise.

Before I can, there's a beep and I let out a breath of relief. "Paris, wait, I've got another call."

"Oh, don't you even try, Rory because I just-----"

I quickly switch over. "Hello?" Anyone has to be better than Paris.

"Rory? It's your grandmother."

And once again, my predictions are more off than the Ohio vote.

"Um…hi, Grandma. Um…you know?"

"Yes." Her voice is chilly, it's never chilly with me but now it is. "And I am not at all happy about it, I can assure you."

I take a deep breath. "Grandma, listen, we're figuring this out, we'll try to find a way to get it handled now…"

"Actually…your grandfather wants him to come home with you."

I stare at the phone. "Um, excuse me?"

"Yes. He wants to at least meet this man before we make any future decisions."

I lick my lips. "Grandma…I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Rory, with all respect…you are not exactly making the best of decisions recently."

I wince at her words. Really, I do. She goes on about how it's proper decorum and all that and as she does, I think more than ever I understand just how Mom has felt all these years.

Once more, Bad Rory Grey.


	17. Chapter 17

The Gilmore-Grey Union

By Michael Weyer

POV: Vincent

I'm packing my bag, I have no idea why. My flight isn't until tomorrow so I guess the fleeing instinct has kicked in my brain somewhere. I don't want to leave Rory high and dry with all this but I don't know how else to handle it. Not that there's exactly a right way to handle a situation like this.

When the door knocks, I'm there and opening it, figuring it's Rory. Instead, it's that guy, Logan, who's got a sour look on his face. "Hey," he says. "I want to talk to you."

Now, I try not to instantly judge people but I don't like this guy. I don't. He's a rich kid, I can already tell and one of the ones who likes being a rich kid to boot. He may be smart but he's also cocky and I didn't quite like how he seemed to take the news of the marriage. Then again, Mom and Amy didn't take it well either so maybe that's understandable.

I step back to let him enter. He's wiping his hands on his pants and I can tell he's got some energy. I'm really hoping this doesn't come to a fight because I'm pretty sure the last thing Rory needs is her husband and her boyfriend coming to blows.

"Okay," he starts as he paces. "Let's get this out of the way right now. Did you get her drunk on purpose?"

"No!" I deny. "I mean…I barely remember last night. Any of it." I emphasize the last part, which hopefully will cut off a few of his questions.

He nods at that as he keeps pacing. "Okay. Look, this is…well, it's a tough situation but we can handle it. My dad's a big publishing guy, maybe you've heard of him?"

"I have, actually," I say. "I used to work at a newspaper in Hartford before I did my book."

He nods again. "Well, between him and Rory's grandparents, I'm pretty sure we can handle this and get it swept under the rug fast. Now, I don't know how much money you'd want but my dad and I will try to make it worth your while. We'll probably have to get some disclosure agreements set up and…."

"Wait, wait, hold the phone," I say, holding up my hand. "Are you saying…you want to pay me to end this marriage? You think I want money?"

He frowns as he looks at me. "Well…I just figured that, yeah, you would want some sort of compensation."

My dislike of this guy grows even more. I can tell he honestly believes I'm after money. It's the upbringing, he just assumes people want an angle and he can pay his way out of anything. Well, time to give boy wonder here a piece of the real world.

"I don't know what we're doing," I say, waving a hand to cut him off. "I didn't want this to happen at all and neither did Rory. I don't care about money right now. In fact, I'm more worried about her and how she's going to deal with it." Which is more than you're doing, I silently add.

"I can handle Ace," Logan continues in an offhand manner. "She'll realize how good it is to get rid of this fast and she can move on with her life. If we have to grease some wheels to do it, so much the better. I can afford it."

I am really starting to get annoyed by this punk. I try to keep my temper in check as I speak. "Shouldn't you be talking this over with Rory? She has as much a say in this as I do."

"Hey, she was an unwilling participant in this."

"So was I," I point out. "You care about her so much, you should be able to give her consideration for such a huge decision."

"There's no decision," he snaps. "She doesn't belong to you, she doesn't want you, so you're going to be gone before you know it."

The 'belong' comment really hits a chord with me and I'm moving toward him when the door knocks again. I glare at him before moving to open it. "Rory," I say.

"Hi," she says as she enters. She's now in a nice pair of slacks and red blouse, her hair combed and she really looks a lot better now than before. She glances at Logan with surprise. "Logan? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, your boyfriend was just trying to see how much he'd have to bribe me to get me to leave you alone."

Okay, so I could have phrased that better but this asshole pissed me off. Besides, number one rule of marriage (even a drunken one) is to be honest with your spouse.

She stares at him in amazement. "You…what!"

"Ace, I was just trying to…."

She cuts him off and points a finger at him. "We…will talk about this later. Right now, Vincent and I have something to discuss so could you wait back at our room?"

"Ace…"

"Logan." There's a flash in her eyes as she speaks and she seems older than her years. He opens his mouth and then closes it before marching off. He throws me a last nasty glare and I know this isn't quite over yet.

She sighs as she turns to me. "Sorry about that. He…well, he can be a bit difficult sometimes."

"Easy way to put it," I remark. "So, um…what's going on?"

She sighs deeply and crosses her arms. "I think things just got a little more complicated."

And my day continues its downward slope. On the bright side, this may make one hell of a book someday. I just hope it doesn't end up a horror story.


	18. Chapter 18

The Gilmore-Grey Union

By Michael Weyer

POV: Amy

I'm back in my office for lunch, tapping a pen on the desk and trying to concentrate on my cases. It's not easy when I've got Vincent's bombshell hanging over me. Nothing like your brother's sudden drunken marriage to a stranger to distract you from accusations of abuse and neglect.

The phone rings and I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Amy, hi."

I swallow my sandwich. "Vincent. Hi. How…um…." I can't think of anything else to say right now.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He takes a deep breath before speaking. "Well, I just had a talk with Rory. Turns out she's from this small town near Hartford, Star's Hollow. So we're actually living pretty close already."

"Oh, Mom will be so thrilled she doesn't have to drive far for Christmas," I sarcastically say.

"Amy…"

"Sorry, sorry. Okay, go on."

"Well, seems her grandparents are sort of wealthy and society connected and they think an annulment will be too messy…"

My heart sinks. "Vincent, please don't tell me you're staying married to this girl."

"Well, not exactly. They want me to come home first with her and at least meet me. Size me up, I'm guessing. Maybe, if we're lucky, I won't pass their criteria for son-in-law and we can get that annulment after all."

I shake my head. "Mom won't like this, Vincent. I mean, she doesn't like this already but now…Meeting her parents and grandparents? I think that's way too much."

"Maybe. But it sounds like her grandma isn't someone to question and Rory is adamant about following her instructions. So, we're flying back tomorrow morning, we should be in Hartford by noon."

I nod as I sip my milk. "Okay. I'll be there to meet you."

"Um, you don't have to do that."

"Actually, I do. Unless, of course, you'd prefer Mom to be the first to talk to you and the wife in person."

There's a long silence and I can see him trying to decide. "Ok…okay, fine." He's quiet for a moment before he speaks. "Amy…She's a nice girl. Really, she is. She doesn't deserve this and I just want to try to make sure she's okay getting through it."

I stop chewing my sandwich. "Vincent…do you like her?"

"Oh, God, don't you start----"

"Hey, it's okay if you do. Just…this is not going to be permanent, okay? Remember that. Try not to get too attached."

"I'll try. I'll talk tomorrow before we leave. See you soon."

"Good luck," I say as I hang up and shake my head. I know that tone in his voice, it's the one he had when talking about Carol. He's falling for her. Leave it to Vincent to get married first and fall for the girl later. I just hope Mom and I can talk him down before he plunges too far because we do not need this added hassle.

I sigh as I finish my lunch. Bruce won't like having to clear my entire docket tomorrow but I'm going to need a day off. Because my brother and this Rory Grey are in for what promises to be one hell of a homecoming.

**Coming soon: The Gilmore-Grey Union Book Two: Homecoming**


End file.
